


I stumbled and fell

by MeetMeInParis



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInParis/pseuds/MeetMeInParis
Summary: Emily Fields is the new girl in Rosewood. On the first day of school she stumbles in front of Rosewood High's Queen B, Alison Dilaurentis. After that she has a choice. Will she accept or not?In this story, the focus lays on Emison.Of course the other couples appear in this story too.





	1. Chapter 1

**First of all,**

**Welcome to my second PLL related story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or any characters on the show.**

**Enjoy!**

//

** Emily’s POV **

Today was the first day of school so I was kinda nervous.  
How rude of me...  
Let me introduce myself,

My name is Emily Fields aka the new girl.  
I just moved to Rosewood a week ago and now I’m already going to a school I’ve never been in before.

My parents are super strict. My dad is in the military, his name is Wayne.  
My mom is miss perfect, her name is Pam. Today my mom looked extra nervous.

In the last town we lived in she was THE perfect mom. Every girl and mom liked her and they all wanted to be her or become her.

In this place it was different. She didn’t know anyone yet. She was sure she was going to find a group of moms where she fitted in.

“Make some friends!”, my mom yelled when I climbed out of the car and walked up the stairs to the school building.

“Sure...”, I murmured under my breath.

The car drove away and I was relieved.

I walked in the building and tried to find the principal’s office.

When I finally found it I knocked on the door and walked in properly. He welcomed me and handed me my schedule.

1st period English with Mr. Fitz. Great, at least I find English interesting.

I was walking to the classroom when I saw 4 girls talking.

One petite brunette, one tall brunette and 2 blondes. They seemed close.

I walked past them when I stumbled and fell. Everybody saw it of course.

Then the petite brunette helped me up and after a couple of seconds we both stood up straight.

“Hi, I’m Aria by the way”

“Emily”

“Looks like we have English together”

“Yay...”, I said as sarcastic as I could.

I walked in and chose a place near the window. Aria came over and sat next to me while all her friends sat apart.

“I heard the new teacher is hot”, she said.

After a couple of minutes the bell rang and Aria was writing something on a piece of paper.

Then the new teacher walked in.  
He placed down his briefcase, wrote his name on the blackboard and scanned the classroom.  
His eyes fell on the petite brunette next to me.

“Holy crap”, he said. Just loud enough so the whole classroom looked up and saw him staring at Aria.

“Aria”, I said while touching her arm gently.

She looked up and when she saw him she turned white as a ghost.

They kept staring at each other for a couple of seconds. Then suddenly I heard a couple of students cough to turn the attention to them.

They succeeded because Mr. Fitz turned around and began teaching.

Aria’s eyes searched mine and she just stared at me blankly. I gave her a comforting smile.  
Then I saw 3 pairs of eyes staring at Aria.

 _She will have to explain this later,_ I thought.

My eyes fell on one off the blonde’s eyes. They were blue. Just like the ocean. Kinda icy though.

I kept staring and I knew it was wrong because I caught her smirking at me a couple of seconds later.

_Dammit Em..._

I quickly looked away and the blonde noticed that.

//

The lesson was over and I started walking out of the classroom when suddenly I saw someone walking up to me.

“Hey!”, somebody yelled.

“I have a name!”, I said. Clearly frustrated because it’s my first day here and I already fell in front of her.

“Well I’m not gonna apologize because that’s not what I do. So what’s your name, new girl?”,

“Emily. Emily Fields”, I said. Only getting more frustrated by her attitude.

“Nice name, Emily”, she said.

“Yeah, what’s your name, ocean eyes?”, I asked with a smirk.

_A smirk? You never smirk Emily... Get over yourself..._

“We’re gonna be a little playful? My name is Alison Dilaurentis. THE Alison Dilaurentis!”, she said with a smirk that covered her whole face.

“I think I’m gonna go with Ali”, I said, my confidence only growing bigger and bigger by seconds.

“Only my friends call me Ali. But I’ll give you permission. You’re a cute one Fields. See ya around!”, she said, followed by a wink just before she turned around and walked out.

I didn’t realize I was blushing until Aria came over and asked.

“You look like a tomato. What happened?”

“Nothing, where’s the bathroom?”, I asked.

“Just keep walking, you’ll find 2 doors at the end of this hallway on your left”, she said.

“Take the left door!”, she yelled.

“Thanks for the tip...”

//

3 classes later

My last period before lunch was finally over. I walked through the lunch garden.

“Hey, wanna sit with us?”, Aria asked while I walked past their table.

“Sure”

“So guys, This is Emily. Emily, this is Spencer, Hanna and...”

She was cut off by Alison.

“We already met. Isn’t it Fields?”, she asked.

“Yeah... I already met the bitch...”, I said with a devilish grin while I watched Alison’s movements.

She was taken aback by my choice of words and so where her friends.

“I think you might wanna run away while you still can”, Hanna said.

“Well I’m not gonna run away. She just looks like a bitch. That’s all”, I said.

“I really like you Fields. You can be happy I do. Because now I need you in this group of friends. Otherwise I’ll ruin your life. Choose wise!”, she said while she rose from her seat and walked inside the school building.

“Wow! Nobody ever survives when they call her a bitch. In her face or behind her back!”, Hanna told me, clearly overwhelmed by the fact that I just called Alison a bitch in her face.

“Sorry guys, but excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom”, I said.

“Go ahead”, Aria said while Spencer kept quiet.

_I know her... I don’t know... I’ll find out eventually..._

I walked into the bathroom and saw an all too familiar face.

_Dammit Em..._

“Hey...”, I murmured.

“Fields”, she said, very monotone, almost weird.

“Are you gonna say something or can I just go to the bathroom and pee?”, I asked, getting straight to the point because I swear, the pee-level was rising.

“Well”, she said.

She yanked me closer and started playing with the collar of my shirt...

“Let’s just talk, I wanna get to know you better”, Ali whispered in my ear.

_Well good, I really need to pee..._

“Can I pee first?”, I asked, getting a little claustrophobic.

She sighed, “Sure, give me a pen”, she said.

I reached into my backpack and handed her a pen, a little confused.

She took my hand and wrote a number on it.

“Here’s my number, text me when you’re home”, she said.

I nodded and went into a toilet stall. I thought she was gone so I just let everything go.

“Drank a little too much, sweetie?”, she asked and for the first time today I could hear her angelic laugh.

_It’s beautiful  
Stop Emily, you can’t be falling for her! You don’t even know her one day._

Then I heard the door open and close. I was all alone. Stunned by what just happened. Alison’s perfume still lingering around my face.

//

 

  **Next chapter soon!!  
**

**Leave a comment if you have suggestions!**

**Check out my other story - > Older And Wiser**

**Have a good day/night :)**


	2. The Talk

A/N -> I know this a short chapter but I’m kinda busy with school right now.   
I promise that the next chapter is gonna be a longer chapter.  
I haven’t checked this chapter on mistakes. So sorry if there are any.  
<3 

Chapter 2

Alison’s POV

I walked out of the bathroom still laughing about what happened in there.  
“Why are you laughing so cute?”, Hanna asked when I sat down at our lunch table again.  
“Just thought about something funny and awkward”, I said.  
“Spill your guts!”, Aria said.  
“Let’s keep that for our sleepover tomorrow”, Spencer said.  
“Wow Spence. Found your tongue again?”, Aria asked.  
“Sorry, I just don’t feel well today..”, Spencer said.  
“Get better Spence”, I said.  
“So, are you gonna invite Emily Emily?”, Hanna asked.  
“Fields?”  
“Yeah duh, how many Emily’s do you know?”, Hanna asked.  
“Shut up Han, I’ll think about it, okay?”  
//  
I came home from school, greeted my parents and ran up to my room.  
I hope Emily calls me soon..  
I waited half an hour for Emily to call before I started doing some homework. I don’t like doing homework, like most of the teenagers, but it needs to be done.

Emily’s POV

“I don’t know what to do Lauren.”  
“Just call her already”, Lauren said, “it won’t hurt anyone.”  
“All right”, I said. Not wanting to deal with an angry Lauren right now.  
I send her a text saying that I was about to call her.  
[A = Alison ; E = Emily]  
E: “Hello”  
A: “Who’s this?”  
E: “You haven’t seen my text? It’s Emily”  
A: “Oh Alison here”, it sounded like she was nervous.  
E: “I already knew that, what’s up?”  
A: “Nothing much, you?”  
E: “Kinda not very happy”  
A: “Howcome?”  
E: “I tripped in front of you on my first day of school..”  
A: “I don’t care, don’t worry about it please?”  
E: “Fine”  
A: “I’m surprised that youy send me a message”  
E: “Well, to be honest, my friend pushed me to”  
A: “Do I know her/him?”  
E: “Nah, she doesn’t go to our school”  
A: “Name?”  
E: “Lauren”  
A: “Lauren who?”  
E: “Lauren Jauregui”  
A: “Oh, never heard her name before”  
E: “Gotta Zayn”  
A: “What?”  
E: “Nevermind”  
A: “...”  
Emily ended the call.

Emily’s POV

I don’t know where all my confidence comes from but I’m fine with it.  
It’s 6:43am and I just got up to get ready for school.  
I brush my teeth, take something to eat, wash myself and get dressed.  
I decided to go with some black jeans, a white tank top and a dark-blue flannel.  
I pick up my sunglasses and my white converses and go downstairs. When I’m down I walk over to the kitchen and see my mom.  
“Hi”, I say.  
“Hi beautiful daughter”, she said.  
“Damn, do you need something?”, I asked.  
“I want you to introduce me to your friends. Besides Lauren ofcourse.”  
“Mom, it’s the second day of school. I don’t have any friends yet”, I said.  
“Who was the person you were calling with yesterday then?”, she asked.  
“Mom!”  
“Answer me”, she said.  
“I’m done with this conversation”, I said.  
“We’re not done, we’re talking about this tonight”, she yelled.  
“Damn”


End file.
